Cartão Cupido
by Debby-Chan
Summary: Dia dos namorados sempre tem trabalhinhos extrasnão é? Tudopara comemorar este dia. Mas para quem Near dará seu cartão? shounen-ai, descubra o casal você mesmo


Mello sentava-se novamente na última carteira ao lado da janela

Mello sentava-se novamente na última carteira ao lado da janela. Lá era seu lugar favorito. Quando eram passados trabalhos, ele tinha espaço para bagunçar suas coisas, quando enjoava da aula tinha a vista dos pequenos campos do orfanato e não era incomodado por ninguém. Mas também dava vista direta para um certo albino

Era aula de artes. A professora mandara fazer um cartão de dia dos namorados para a pessoa mais importante para eles. Mello achou aquilo ridículo, viera ali para aprender, não para ficar dando uma de garanhão e conquistar garotas!Recusou-se a fazer e, como todos faziam seus trabalhos ficou quieto em silêncio só abstraído pelos murmúrios estudantis e da quebra de seu chocolate por seus dentes.

Mas seus pensamento logo se desviaram do doce sabor de seu vício para algo que alguns de seus amigos dizem ser até mais fanático: Near.

Near era o primeiro. Sempre indiferente. Mello o odiava. Sempre imaculado e perfeito. Mas mesmo com esse sentimento forte de desprezo, era obrigado por si mesmo a observa-lo todos os dias, procurando por um ponto fraco, algo a que pudesse usar contra ele. Tentativas nulas.

Mas Mello surpreendeu-se a ver Near fazendo seu trabalho. Não que Near não costumasse fazer, na verdade ele sempre obedecia a ordens e nunca desrespeitara um único professor ou funcionário. Sua surpresa na verdade era uma pergunta que lhe surgira: para quem Near daria o cartão?

Near fazia seu cartão com delicadeza e perfeição. Cuidado com os centímetros para não ficar torto. Demora séculos para escrever cada palavra, mirando fazer uma letra perfeita. Sempre tudo perfeito. Mas existia um problema: Near não tinha amigos. Na verdade, Mello era o único que mantinha um contato com ele nem que vocês de ameaças, promessas, um empurrão, mas mesmo assim mantinham laços de ódio.

Mello sentiu um arrepio a imaginar Near dando um cartão para uma garota qualquer. Não que você assustador, não que fosse anormal, mas sentiu um frio na barriga a pensar na hipótese dele gostar de alguém. Porque isso? Mello não sabia.

A aula transcorreu com Mello mirando Near e este fazendo um cartão para alguém que ele não sabia quem era. Estava curioso. Quando a professora anunciou o termino da aula, Mello se espichou para tentar ler o nome que o menino havia remetido. Tentativa fracassada.

Irritado, Mello começou a guardar suas coisas. Muitas pessoas agora trocavam cartões. Matt lhe deu um e disse algo a ver com "melhor amigo fofuxo do coração" e saiu correndo. Mello não entendeu nada. Fora jogar os pacotes vazios de chocolate na lixeira e voltara para pegar suas coisas. Quando virou para sair da sala, viu Near segurando um cartão, tímido. Dizia "Feliz Dia dos Namorados Mello". O loiro olhou surpreso para o menor que tampava seu rosto com o cartão. Afastou o papel à esquerda de Near para ver sua expressão que estava bem rosada e olhando para o chão.

Mello ficou deveras surpreso. Porque Near lhe daria um cartão? A resposta era que ele era o único que Near poderia dar um cartão. O único que era especial para ele.

Acordado da hipnose lembrou-se que ainda havia crianças na sala e elas os observavam estranhas.

Puxou Near para fora da sala com aquela expressão inconfundível para as crianças: raiva.

Levou-o para seu quarto. Near esperava pelo primeiro soco. Só que ao invés disso recebeu um beijo.

_Fim_

**Olá gente! n.n**

**Demorei, mas postei essa fic :D**

**A fiz no dia dos namorados, baseada em um doujin de uma pagina que eu fiz XD**

**Só que no doujin o final era diferente. **

**Nem me lembrava mais que tinha feito essa fic x.x**

**Desculpam a demora na fic "Sogros" to sem inspiração -se mata-**

**Mas a cupidos ta indo, só que quero fazer um capítulo grande 8D**

**-Essa fic foi pequena e se eu tentasse estende-la, ia acabar fazendo por obrigação e ia abandona-la como muitas outras em produção XD-**

**bjus**


End file.
